Addison
by Webweaver
Summary: A New Beginning of the End


A dark figure sat all alone in the corner of a local coffee shop he went there around noon most days for these days he didn't really have anywhere else he had to be.

Just a few years ago he never seamed to have time to grab a cup of coffee on the go.

A few years ago people still needed him remembered him wanted him. Today they look at him with a look that seams to say don't I know you but then just walk on.

Little did he know that today that would be changing that today someone was looking for him they needed help the kind only he could give.

He got up to go get a refill as he turned from the counter he looked up to see a figure come threw the door with a smile on his face he thought that looks like no can't be she's been gone now for years. Sadly he walks back to his corner seat and sits down now thinking of her and the old days when they where all still together looking out the window but see things as they where back then not today. It seamed that they were always together, He missed them all dearly, but mostly just her.

Had it really been over Thirty years since that day they closed their office. Today it seamed like only yesterday he could close his eyes, 

He got out of the elevator just as she did hello he said. Go to hell had been her reply .I see you got up on the wrong side of you lair today he said as reached the office doors opening them Agness hurried up to them with yet another case in her hand. We got a call this mooring about, No she was cut off by the two people who had just walked throw the door we told you no cases were closed but this cases is one you'll want to take no both people said again as they closed their office doors.

Agness so sweet but not quite there she could always make him smile and knew just what to do when he had yet again said the wrong thing to the Boss.

She was still happily married Last count five kids eleven grand and four great grandchildren.

Or at least that's what the card he got at Christmas had said.

Oh how he missed the excitement of a new case the arguing with her over who would be in charge 

The way she looked when he would tell her what to do the gleam in her eyes just before she slammed the doors of her office Mattie God how he missed her.

He could still kick himself for letting her get on the train and never following her never knowing well no since in digging up that old heartache he thought. Stood up put his jacket on and started for the door as he reached his car he heard footsteps hurriedly coming up behind him, years of detective work told him the person was female and headed right for him. Turning he ran into the past there infront of him she stood 

As beautiful as she had ever been Get a hold of your self old man he said to himself closing his eyes and shaking his head in hopes to clear his sight when he opened his eyes she was still there only now she was to young to be Mattie, her hair not quite the same but her eyes, God those eyes had hunted his dreams for years. Can I Help you he said Are you, is your name David Addison. Yes what can I do for you?

Do you remember a woman named Mattison Hayes? Only when I close my eyes. Excuse me? Sorry yes I remember her why? She wants to see you. Will you come? Where is she? The woman handed him a card with an address on it .He took it put it in his pocket turned to open his car door. The woman stooped him by laying her hand on his arm Please come tonight at seven that's the best time can I tell her you'll come. I'll think about it he said, as he closed the door and drove away. The never of her after thirty years sending for him like the past thirty years had been nothing. Well he wouldn't go he, wouldn't be bossed around by her anymore. All day he thought about the card in his pocket. He would then he wouldn't go finally at six he got in his car not knowing why, wearing his best suit and headed for the address on the card. He pulled into the drive of a very big house. Figures he thought, ringing the bell a man opened it .May I help you? Yes I have an appointment with Ms. well Ms. Hayes at seven. Very well sir come this way. She's not quite ready to see you yet; you can wait in here sir. He was shown into a large room with lots of old furnishings. After about fifteen minuets he got tired of waiting, just like Mattie she loved to make him wait. Well not this time he would go find her. He was sure she was somewhere doing nothing just making him wait. He started down the hall looking in each room he pasted .He came to a door where he heard voices. He'd show her he thought he opened the door expecting to see her lounging on a chair barking orders at someone. Instead the sight that greeted him was a very old, but beautiful looking Matties laying in a bed that had been sat up in the make shift hospital room. Mattie, David said and she turned those eyes toward him and the yeas melted away he stood there for an eternity happy to just be in the same room with her again.

David she gasped and began to cough the coughing snapped him back to reality.

He walked to her said laid his hand on hers and waited for the coughing to stop how are you he asked

Not so well but better now that you're here.

They sat there for hours talking about everything and nothing all at the same time nighter had ever married Both had thought of the other every day.

Agness sent them the same card every Christmas.

After about two hours the woman who had found him at the coffee shop came in carrying a tray of coffee

And Matties pills.

Mattie looked up when she came in and said David I would like for you to meet Addison, My, Our Daughter.

Our. Yes Our Daughter 

I'm so sorry David that I never told you, but I thought that you would come after me and then when you didn't I got mad and after awhile I figured that you had a life and family that we didn't belong in, but now I'm Dying and couldn't go without telling you both. So that you would have each other.

Please forgive me Mattie began to cough and could stop the nurse was called into the room but couldn't stop the coughing so she was taken to the hospital where she died shortly after her arrival.

This morning he was a lonely old man with no one in the world. Now he had found and lost the love of his life again happy and sad but not alone no now he had a daughter .He walks up to her and for the first time puts his arms around they turn and walk down to began their lives together.


End file.
